ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachery Thomas's A Troll in Central Park
(released in some countries as Aniboy Presents Stanley's Magic Garden) is a Computer-Animated film released by Warner Bros Pictures and produced by Aniboy Entertainment, and Warner Animation Group for Earth Day on April 22, 2044. It is a remake of A Troll in Central Park. Plot The film begins in a Kingdom of Trolls, where Stanley (Zachery Thomas) has a magical green thumb with the ability to bring flowers and plants to life at a touch. When he is discovered doing so, the other trolls take him as prisoner to Gnorga (Wanda Sykes), the Queen of the Trolls, who concludes that Stanley "gives a bad name to trolls everywhere" and demands that he be turned to stone. At the behest of her consort King Llort (Tim Curry), Gnorga instead banishes Stanley to Central Park where, after a series of mishaps, Stanley hides himself under a bridge. In New York City, two young siblings named Gus and Rosie (Phillip Glasser and Tawny Sunshine Glover) learn that their father Alan (Jonathan Pryce) and mother Hilary (Hayley Mills) cannot take them to Central Park. While left alone with their nanny, Maria, Gus takes Rosie to the Park himself. While playing with Gus's toy boat, which is later accidentally smashed, Rosie befriends Stanley. When Queen Gnorga discovers Stanley happy in exile, she creates a flood to drown them by making Gus cry, but Stanley enlarges Gus's toy boat to escape. Soon after, Stanley shows the children his own ideals, depicted as a world of his own. Determined to suppress Stanley, Queen Gnorga sends a tornado to destroy Central Park, and kidnaps Rosie. After failing to persuade Stanley to help, Gus faces Gnorga by himself. In the resulting fight, Gnorga transforms Gus into a Pig-like troll. Stanley suddenly appears to rescue Rosie and challenges Gnorga to a thumb-wrestling match. Stanley manages to win, and plants roses all around Gnorga's body. As Stanley, Gus, and Rosie escape and celebrate their victory, Gnorga uses Gus's thumb to turn Stanley to stone. Gus and Rosie fall into their apartment and the last of Stanley's power changes Gnorga into a rose bush. Gnorga, Llort and their dog then return to the Kingdom of Trolls, while Gus returns to his human form. The next day, Gus, Rosie, and their parents enter Central Park. Gus and Rosie place the petrified Stanley on a makeshift pedestal. Gus attempts to revive him and appears to fail. They find him revived after a moment's pause. Restored to life, Stanley recreates Central Park and covers the entire city of Manhattan in vegetation and flowers. In the Kingdom of Trolls, Llort takes Gnorga's place as a kinder ruler. Llort is last seen reading a newspaper with "Gnorga: Queen of Posies" written on it; as he read the headline, Gnorga's dog bites him. Cast * Zachery Thomas as Stanley * Wanda Sykes as Gnorga * Tim Curry as Llort * Jacob Tremblay as Gus * TBA as Rosie Production Work on the remake of A Troll in Central Park began in 2040, following the near completion of A Mushroom Tale. Zachery Thomas recorded his voice for Stanley, Wanda Sykes's for Gnorga, and Tim Curry's for King Llort. Even though the film was completed in 2042, it was not released in theaters until early 2044. At that time, the film was originally slated for a March 2043 release, but due to production difficulties and the producers deciding to release Nolan and Zach's Quest for Camelot first, the film's release date was changed to April 22, 2044 for earth day. Release Date Trivia *Its the first three films that Aniboy produced in 2044 before TORO! let's Party The Movie, and Return to Mushroom Land. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Animation Group Category:A Troll in Central Park Category:Remakes Category:Animated Remakes